The overall objective of this project is to identify, at the molecular level, the manner in which liver albumin synthesis is reduced in the diabetic rat, and to investigate the mechanism by which insulin restores albumin production. Post-transcriptional components in the expression of the albumin gene will be examined in the diabetic adult rat liver. Comparisons will be made to total liver secretory and cellular protein synthesis. This investigation should lead to a better understanding of the specific alterations that occur in protein synthesis and mRNA metabolism as a result of diabetes. Knowledge of the molecular nature of these alterations should permit direct studies on the mechanism of action of insulin in the liver.